Find the number of $x$-intercepts on the graph of $y = \sin \frac{1}{x}$ (evaluated in terms of radians) in the interval $(0.0001, 0.001).$
Solution: The intercepts occur where $\sin \frac{1}{x}= 0$, that is, where $x = \frac{1}{k\pi}$ and $k$ is a nonzero integer. Solving
\[0.0001 < \frac{1}{k\pi} < 0.001\]yields
\[\frac{1000}{\pi} < k < \frac{10{,}000}{\pi}.\]Thus the number of $x$ intercepts in $(0.0001, 0.001)$ is
\[\left\lfloor\frac{10{,}000}{\pi}\right\rfloor -\left\lfloor\frac{1000}{\pi}\right\rfloor = 3183 - 318 = \boxed{2865}.\]